


Sunshine and Starlight

by NamelessMoogle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Confessions, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessMoogle/pseuds/NamelessMoogle
Summary: "Love the lighting."Prompto smiled as he took a picture of a flowerbed in the park. He knew it would be more prudent to leave his camera at home when going out for a run, but he couldn't help it when there were so many wonderful things in Insomnia. Prompto figured that he would compensate for his own monstrosity by constantly paying attention to all forms of beauty. Photography fit the bill perfectly.





	Sunshine and Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote _Sunshine and Starlight_ last year, during the summer, and posted it on my old AO3 account, which I deleted -- along with all the stories -- in the autumn. I have since reposted most of my old fics on this account, but for some reason, I wasn't sure whether or not I should post this one.
> 
> I still don't know if I've made the right decision, but I'll never know unless I try.

"Love the lighting."

Prompto smiled as he took a picture of a flowerbed in the park. He knew it would be more prudent to leave his camera at home when going out for a run, but he couldn't help it when there were so many wonderful things in Insomnia. Prompto figured that he would compensate for his own monstrosity by constantly paying attention to all forms of beauty. Photography fit the bill perfectly.

Of all the beauties, however, there was one that Prompto couldn't stop thinking about. Hair as dark as the night sky, deep blue eyes, awkward with people yet relaxed and easygoing around Prompto... Like any other young man his age, Prompto Argentum could go on forever describing the object of his affections. Pictures of this beautiful person were saved on his digital camera (and backed up on an external hard drive _and_ a cloud storage), but they couldn't compare to the real one.

Time always flew when Prompto was thinking of Noctis Lucis Caelum. The young blonde found himself outside the park and closer to home without being aware of where and how he had been running. _Not for the first time, nor the last _, Prompto thought. At least, the teen knew to stay more focused during training sessions. He had never caused serious trouble because of his daydreams, nor did he ever intend to do so, as no one would want a troublemaker.__

____

*****

Noctis looked at the giant map of Insomnia on the wall once again, still unable to find the perfect place. The usual hangouts were out of question, and, of course, he was not going to do it at school. He wanted to make it a special moment for the sunshine of his life, yet the prince couldn't even figure out where he wanted to go. Groaning in frustration, he grabbed his cell phone and flipped through old text messages out of habit.

His hands froze as his eyes were on a weeks-old message.

_i kno wall prtct us but i nvr seen stars sinc cming 2 insmnia_

Moments later, Noctis rushed towards the shower as he speed-dialed a certain number. "Ignis, where is the planetarium again?"

*****

Prompto would have thought it was going to be another day spent hanging out with his best friend if he hadn't been asked to come to the Citadel. _Why here_ , he wondered, because, although it was indeed Noct's home, the prince preferred his apartment, away from the 'loyal' atmosphere. But who was he to say no to the future king of Lucis? Prompto trotted inside, looking once again at the directions Noct had texted him.

Getting off an elevator the young commoner was unfamiliar with, he looked around and blinked his eyes. "Hey, Prompto," said Noctis, walking towards his friend with a shy smile on the face. "Welcome to the Lucis Planetarium."

"Planetarium?"

"Yeah. You told me you hadn't seen stars in Insomnia, right?"

"Did I? Well, maybe I did, but dude, it's no biggie."

Noctis knew he had to take the plunge now. "It is a big deal to me, Prompto. Because you are important to me."

"Noct..."

"Prompto. Prompto Argentum. There's something I have wanted to tell you."

That line. That line threw Prompto off guard and into a panic. _What does he want to say? Is he going to say he doesn't want me around anymore?_ He couldn't suppress the flush on the face, nor the tears in his eyes. He knew this moment would come eventually, but he also hoped that it wouldn't happen until years later. Nevertheless, it wasn't up to him to determine when someone would leave him. Prompto felt he should man up and face the reality once again.

Then, someone turned off the light in the room, and stars appeared on the dome ceiling. Prompto stood still, stunned, wondering what was happening, as a warm hand gently touched his. Prompto turned around to see Noctis smiling at him, a little more widely this time. Emboldened, Noctis looked into Prompto's eyes and spoke out his feelings.

"I like you, Prompto."

"W-well, we're best buds, you know!"

"Not like that," Noctis added. "I like you so much that I want to hold your hand and take you out on a date. Prompto Argentum, will you go out with me?"

Prompto couldn't believe his ears. _I must be hallucinating. The Six have finally begun to punish me for real._ "Uh... Can you say that again, Noct? Please?"

"Argh, Prompto!" The prince couldn't contain his exasperation, but he knew he had to stay strong for both of them to get through to the young man standing next to him. "Go out with me. On a date."

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream at me about my little fics](https://twitter.com/namelessmoogle1).


End file.
